


my sunshine

by sweet_sunflower



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, They love each other, oblivious donghyuck, oblivious haechan, overprotective mark lee, poor johnny always gets growled at by mark, possessive mark lee, sweet mark lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_sunflower/pseuds/sweet_sunflower
Summary: Five events in which Donghyuck is oblivious to Mark’s possessiveness and overprotectiveness and the one time he finally gets it.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 19
Kudos: 528





	1. mark's presentation

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this has a lot of errors, this is my first time writing. This is also my first time writing an ABO fanfic. Please enjoy and leave some comments!

_1._

When Mark presented it was luckily one morning when they were in their dorms without any schedules. Donghyuck, being the other’s roommate at that time, woke up to the older one sweating buckets in his bed. Finding the atmosphere unusual, he smelled the air around him and instantly turned red.

Well, he always knew Mark was going to be an alpha. Even when they were younger, the older of the two always showed signs he was going to be one. An example of it is that one event wherein Mark punched Dejun, Donghyuck’s classmate, and started a fight because he touched Donghyuck’s butt,

**_“Hyung, why did you have to punch him? Now we’re going to get in trouble.”_ ** _The two were sitting outside a convenience store just near their school. Mark winced when Donghyuck pushed the ice a little too hard on the bruise that was starting to form on his face. Taeyong was surely going to freak out when he sees it. Remembering the events that happened beforehand, Mark’s anger suddenly resurfaced._

**_“Yah Lee Donghyuck! If any of your other classmates or that Dejun guy harasses you again, you tell me immediately, understood?”_ ** _The words he spoke held finality in him that Donghyuck didn’t even think of saying no. He nodded at the older’s words and somehow, Mark calmed down a little._

**_“You’re special to me, okay? That’s why I don’t want anything bad happening to you.”_ **

_Donghyuck, young and naïve, felt his heart froze and then beat erratically as soon as he heard the other’s words._

**_“Aish hyung. Stop playing with me!”_ ** _Trying to hide his flustered state, he shouted at Mark, who soon started to laugh seeing the younger’s red ears._

He hurriedly got off his bed in hopes of going to his hyungs to ask for help when a voice suddenly called for his name.

**“Donghyuck-ah.”**

Donghyuck froze as he was about to wear his slippers. The mere calling of his name sending a wave of warmth to his stomach. Mark’s sultry and deep voice, very different from the usual way he talks, and the way his alpha scent lingers in the air, made Donghyuck very flustered, even if he hasn’t presented yet.

He walked towards the newly-presented alpha who was now sitting upright in his bed.

**“Hyung, I have to go to Johnny-hyung and the others. You’re presenting right no—“**

Donghyuck was cut off his words when Mark grabbed his arm and pulled him into his lap. He was met face to face with Mark, who smiled at him. Donghyuck felt his ears turn red at the close proximity, clearly not used to it. Even if the maknae of the group is very affectionate, it was never really reciprocated by Mark, thus making him feel like a blushing schoolgirl at the moment.

**“H-hyung, what are you doing?”**

He managed to ask, despite stuttering. Mark was about to reply when their bedroom door opened. Jaehyun and Taeyong were outside their door, and Donghyuck guessed that the other members were still coming because he heard incoming footsteps.

 **“Hyung! Mark’s presenting right now.”** He fought the blush that was starting to creep back into his ears when the older now nuzzled his neck.

The other members have now arrived and gawked at the scene between their two youngest members. Waking up from his shock, Johnny, also an alpha, took a step forward to get Donghyuck out of Mark’s embrace so that Taeil, the only beta of the group can help Mark with his presentation. The others gasped when Mark growled at Johnny, and Donghyuck gasped when he felt Mark's arms gripped him tighter, but still careful to not hurt him.

 **“Johnny, what are you doing? He’s going to think your competition.”** Taeil exasperatedly said to Johnny when he arrived at the room. Johnny looked confused but then looked at the two on the bed and realized why.

 **“Oh.”** He said with a realization, and went out of the room, including the other members and left Taeil to deal with the two inside.

When the beta approached Mark and Donghyuck, the newly-presented alpha did not growl at him but still kept his tight grip on Donghyuck, who was now confused and flustered.

**“Mark, you need to let go of Donghyuck now. He needs to be outside because you’ll soon have your rut.”**

Mark still didn’t let go of Donghyuck. The youngest in the room felt shy and even more flustered as soon as he heard that his hyung will soon have his rut. He felt his insides flutter and a wave of heat pool in his stomach at the thought. Taeil sighed as he looked at the stubborn young alpha. _Donghyuck hasn’t even presented yet, and he’s so possessive already._

 **“Donghyuck-ah.”** Donghyuck looked up at his oldest hyung. **“Hyung?”** he answered. **“Can I borrow the sweater you’re wearing?”** The maknae was confused. Why would Taeil borrow his sweater? He managed to remove his sweater with a little difficulty because of Mark’s hold. He then handed the sweater to Taeil. **“Listen Hyuck-ah. After I get you off of Mark’s hold, I need you to run outside as fast as you can and tell Taeyong that you need to sleep at the Dreamies’ dorm for a while.”**

Donghyuck nodded, although quite confused why he needs to sleep at the Dreamies’ dorm for a while. Taeil, seeing the confusion on his face, chuckled at how Donghyuck, although bratty and mischievous at times, is still naive and innocent to the world. After counting to three, Donghyuck sprinted to the door. He heard Mark growl wildly and he almost stopped running because of it. After he asked permission from Taeyong, he went to Dream’s dorm.

* * *

**“Hyuckie? Why are you here?”** Jeno, who was currently sitting in the living room asked him as soon as they entered the door.

Jaemin and Renjun went out of the kitchen as soon as he heard his name. He guessed that Jisung was still sleeping since it was still early. He casually took off his shoes and lied down at the sofa.

 **“Oh, I’m going to crash here for a few days. Mark-hyung just presented as an alpha and he’s going to have his rut soon, so the hyungs told me to stay here for a while.”** He explained to his same-aged friends as he browsed the channels on the tv.

**“Eh? But you still haven't presented yet. Why would that affect Mark-hyung?"  
**

Renjun asked him. **“I’m confused too. Earlier, he was holding me and smelling my neck. Maybe his nose is very sensitive now since he just presented and I was the first one he smelled.”**

The three looked at each other and exactly knew what they were thinking about. **“You’re so stupid, Donghyuck-ah.”** Renjun commented and walked to the bathroom. **“Yah! Why are you insulting me? Huang Renjun!”** Donghyuck dramatically reacted when he heard his friend’s words. **“Why is he calling me stupid, Jeno? He’s the stupid one.”** He asked Jeno, who was sitting beside him. The other just gave him his usual smile. **“You’ll know when you’re older.”** He then left to the kitchen after giving the tanned male a pat on the head. **“Hey! We’re the same age!”**

 **“Donghyuck-ah, come here and eat breakfast.”** He pouted because Jeno ignored him, but then immediately went to the kitchen to eat when he heard Jaemin’s words. He’ll think of Mark Lee’s warm hands wrapping around him and his warm breath tickling his neck next time.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeil is the only beta in 127. Taeyong and Jungwoo are omegas, but they are mated to Jaehyun and Lucas, respectively. The Dreamies haven't presented yet in this chapter. Please leave some comments and kudos!


	2. hyuck's presentation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the slow update. I got kind of busy with online class. Well, here's the next chapter. Please leave some comments and kudos :>

_2._

Donghyuck’s presentation unfortunately happened during promotions and fortunately happened after they performed. The youngest of NCT 127 knew his presentation was near because of some symptoms. His mood was all over the place and his body felt like it was going through some changes for the past few days, but he didn’t expect it to happen during a schedule.

When the day started, Donghyuck felt hot and dizzy and thought of it only as a fever. He ate breakfast and asked medicine from Taeyong, which sparked worry from the mother hen of the group.

“Hey, are you alright?”

He looked back at Mark who was a few inches from him inside their shared room. The older sported a worried face. “You’re hot.” His face grew hotter and his ears redder at the rapper’s choice of words, even though he knew that that wasn’t what he meant. He prayed that Mark did not notice it when said man touched his forehead. “It’s just a fever, hyung.” He reassured the Canadian, and that made the look of worry on his face tone down a little.

“Just sit beside me in the car so you can sleep on my shoulder and sleep properly.” If Donghyuck looked at a mirror, he was sure he already looked like a tomato. He was affected not only by Mark’s words, but also his hands that were holding his as he dragged him outside to their car. He ignored Yuta and Jaehyun’s teasing smiles when he saw them.

* * *

They were going to perform on Music Core today. When they arrived, Mark had his make-up done first because he was an MC, and that left Hyuck restless and dizzier without the older by his side. After he had his make-up done, he plopped down on the sofa and tried to sleep, but the buzzing in his head made it impossible.

“Haechannie, are you sure you’re okay?” Donghyuck slightly opened his eyes to meet their leader, who was looking at him with a worrisome face. His mate, Jaehyun, who was next to him, gave him that look too.

“If you’re feeling sick, I’ll tell Manager-hyung you can’t perform today so you can go home and rest.” Haechan immediately shook his head. He didn’t want to ruin their performance just because of a mere fever and he was sure that he can totally take a few minutes of performing. “No, it’s fine hyung. I’m just feeling a little dizzy. Don’t worry, after the performance, if I’m still feeling this way, I’ll tell Manager-hyung I’ll go home first.” He reassured the two.

“NCT 127, backstage please! You’re next!” He felt warm hands hold his arms as soon as he stood up. He smelled the air around him and instantly felt better when he smelled that familiar alpha scent. He looked up and saw that it was Mark, dressed in their performance clothing and looking handsome as ever. “Hey, feeling better now?” Donghyuck just nodded at him and went backstage with the others. Fortunately, Donghyuck managed to perform well despite the pain and unease he felt. When he reached their changing room, he immediately sat down on the sofa. “Donghyuck!” Mark’s worried voice was heard all over the room. The members and some of the staff started piling around their maknae, clearly worried about his condition. He felt warm hands engulf his own and knew that it was the youngest alpha’s. “I’m okay guys, really.” Donghyuck could see that his words didn’t give them the reassurance they need, especially Mark. “Look, I think I just have a headache because of the fever.” Although they were worried, they needed to go back on stage for the end of the show. Taeyong looked at their manager and pleaded that they let Haechan stay in the waiting room and they’ll hurry back once they’re done so they can go back to the dorms immediately. Although Donghyuck wanted to go back, the pain he felt in his body was turning into something unbearable.

“Hyuck, are you really sure you’re okay? Do you want me to stay here with you?” He heard Mark say, worry laced in his tone. “Yah hyung, you’re the MC. Go back there before they fire you. I promise I’ll be okay.” Although Mark really wanted to stay by his side, the staffs were now calling for him. When the older was by the door and gave him a last look, Donghyuck gave him a reassuring smile, and when the older replied with a smile of his own, Donghyuck ignored the fast beating of his heart from that simple action.

_‘Must be a side-effect of the medicine.’_

Even though a few minutes just passed, Donghyuck felt the pain increase in a massive pace until he couldn’t help it anymore and shouted when it became unbearable. He didn’t know what was happening to him. His body felt like its undergoing change, and a bubbling heat started to form and grow in his tummy down to his lower regions.

“Donghyuck-ah!” he heard their manager’s worried voice call for him. The stylist noonas and some of the staffs who were inside their room rushed to him as soon as they heard him scream. “Hyung, it hurts. It really hurts.” He managed to blurt out despite the pain. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he saw all the people in their closed room stare at him in shock.

“Hyuck-ah, you’re presenting.”

He was presenting? Well, shit.

Donghyuck smelled the air and grew dizzier when he could now smell different scents. He felt hot, especially around his stomach, as he felt heat starting to pool in. “Shit, shit, shit.” He heard his manager, voice filled with panic. He was unable to see his surroundings since his eyes were shut due to the overwhelming heat in his tummy and the smells around him. “He’s in his pre-heat stage already. We need to get him back to the heat rooms at the dorms immediately.” He again heard his manager, but he didn’t know who he was talking about. All Donghyuck could think about was the heat in his tummy starting to spread and the thought of one certain alpha starting to creep into his mind. He inhaled the air around him and felt his legs turn jelly as he smelled an alpha’s scent. “Alpha…” he weakly said. Said alpha he was calling for was their manager, who grew more panicked when Donghyuck started leeching on him, cheeks nuzzling at his scent gland. His eyes closed when the smell of an omega reached his nose, but instantly slapped himself mentally when he was about to give in.

_‘Shit, Mark’s going to kill me.’_ he thought.

“Haechannie, how about we go back first to the dorm? You will be safer in the heat rooms.” He said to the presenting omega, while he silently nodded. He sighed and went to the other manager to let the other boys know immediately of what was happening, but before he could walk out, the door to their waiting room opened.

“Mark, you looked pretty stupid in the ending—“ Johnny was about to tease Mark about his cringy ending pose during the encore, but stopped when he saw what was happening. All the other members were also frozen at the scene in front of them. They immediately became worried when they saw their maknae almost passing out in the arms of their manager, but one whiff and they immediately knew what was happening, Donghyuck, smelling that certain smell of citrus and fresh grass, immediately looked up from the manager’s neck. Meanwhile, Mark Lee, who came in the room last, stood frozen when he smelled the sweet scent of flowers and chocolates inside the room. He pushed the other members who were blocking him away and frantically scanned the room for the source. He immediately saw the owner of the scent and was about to give a smile, but immediately felt anger seep through his bones when he saw the position of the maknae. Mark’s eyes turned red as he saw the newly-presented omega, _his omega,_ cling to another alpha’s neck, _an alpha who wasn’t him._ He was about to attack the manager when he felt two pair of arms hold him back.

“Mark, calm down!” he heard Johnny shout at him. Although Johnny and Jaehyun were muscular and strong, they were struggling to hold Mark down. It seemed like he grew stronger when he let his alpha side take control of him, especially when seeing his potential mate in the arms of another alpha.

The manager, who was scared out of his wits, signaled Taeyong to come to him so that he will be the one to take Donghyuck to Mark, since the youngest omega of the group was too weak to walk on his own, plus he did not want to die yet by getting too close to Mark. When Taeyong grabbed Donghyuck and led him to Mark, the younger immediately leeched on the alpha’s arms. “Alpha… my Alpha…” the younger said, too dazed to understand or comprehend anything that was happening. Mark let out a satisfied growl and hugged the omega even closer, his head now in the juncture between his shoulders and neck, where he was scenting the younger’s neck. “My omega…” he growled.

“Mark, listen to me.” He growled at their leader when he interrupted, which made Jaehyun growl back at him for doing that to his mate. Taeyong warned his mate and continued talking to Mark. “Mark, Donghyuckie’s into his pre-heat stage right now, if we won’t hurry he’ll have his heat here which is not safe. We need to take him back to the dorms where it is safer.” Mark, although still immersed in the deep need of scenting Donghyuck all over, knew that what Taeyong just said was true. He nodded at their leader and took off his jacket and covered Haechan with it, so that no other alphas can smell him when they walk off the building.

When Johnny was about to help him with Donghyuck, he dangerously growled at the older. Johnny just put his hands up in defeat and went to Yuta who laughed at him, “I told you to not interfere.” He teased Johnny, who was pouting as he looked at the two youngest members who were walking ahead of them. Oh, they were growing up so fast.

“Mark?” Donghyuck’s voice called out to him as they were now walking towards the exit, just a few feet from their van. Mark looked at the younger, who was being carried bridal style by him. The omega looked pretty with red cheeks, hazy eyes, and glossy lips. “Hm? Hyuckie?” he softly replied to the tanned beauty. Donghyuck let out a soft sigh as he put his nose in Mark’s neck. “My alpha.” The older stiffened at Donghyuck’s words. The alpha inside of him howled in delight. He was about to reply, but then he looked down at the omega in his lap and saw that he was now quietly sleeping. He smiled at the cute scene and patted his round head and made him more comfortable in his lap. “You sleep well, Haechannie.”

* * *

Donghyuck woke up the next day and realized he was in one of the heat rooms inside their dorms. For presenting omegas, their first heat during presentation happens only for one day, or two days for some rare cases. For Donghyuck, he was part of the first one.

"Why am I in the heat room?” he asked himself, memories still hazy. He sat up on the bed and drank the glass of water beside it because his throat felt dry. He immediately flushed and plopped himself back on the bed when the memories of yesterday slowly started coming back. First, he was an omega, which is cool. He had no problems being an omega, what he was mortified about was how he acted with Mark yesterday.

“Lee Donghyuck! Why did you do that? Seriously, your alpha? Ugh.” He scolded himself as he rolled on the bed, hoping that it will erase the embarrassment he is feeling. He hopes that Mark wasn’t angry or annoyed at him yesterday. “Wait, he called me his omega.” Donghyuck froze when the memory of Mark saying he was his omega played inside his brain. He immediately turned into a human tomato and made his heart a beating mess. Before he could fantasize more of the situation, he slapped himself from imagining more. Of course, he was a fool. How would Mark Lee---although clumsy and dorky---, the perfect alpha to ever exist, choose an average omega like himself? Haechan laughed at his thoughts. Of course there was no way someone like his Mark-hyung would choose an omega like him. Plus, they were best friends, and he was pretty sure that Mark only said that yesterday because he was a good friend to him.

Donghyuck was startled when the door suddenly opened and revealed the man who constantly plagued his mind since they were trainees. “Hyuck? Are you okay now? I brought breakfast for you. You haven’t eaten anything yesterday except for breakfast. And Taeyong-hyung said that you might be tired because of your presentation.” Well fuck, how could he stop imagining a relationship with Mark Lee when he was this perfect? He snapped out from his I’m-thinking-of-Mark-again-that’s-why-my-senses-have-stopped-working and got the breakfast from his hyung. “Thank you hyung. Seriously, you didn’t have to do that. You already took care of me yesterday.” He said to the young alpha who was sitting beside his bed, while he slowly ate breakfast. Man, he was starving. “This is no big deal to me, Hyuckie. Of course I’ll take care of you.” Mark said to him in a soft tone followed with a soft smile that he almost choked on egg. Remembering the embarrassing things he did yesterday, he talked about it with his hyung.

“Uh hyung… I’m really sorry about yesterday. I mean, you really smelled good maybe that’s why I called you my alpha. But, I know—“ he was cut off with Mark chuckling at him. “That’s really not a problem at all Hyuckie.” Mark replied. Of course it’s not a problem to Mark. He’s a very kind alpha who’ll help anyone who needs it. “You’re really a great friend hyung. Even doing that just to help me ease the pain. Don’t worry, I’ll explain to the others why you did that so there’ll be no misunderstandings.” He happily said to the alpha without looking at him because he’s scared that if he locks eyes with him, he’ll see right through him and see that he was disappointed because that was the only reason. When he looked at him though, the alpha had an expression of annoyance. He gave him a confused look and the alpha just heaved a deep sigh and smiled at him.

“Yeah yeah, don’t bother telling them. I think they already know. And eat your breakfast. I’ll just get more water for you.” Mark then patted his head and went out of the room, bringing Hyuck’s empty glass. Donghyuck can’t help but close his eyes and inhale the scent of the alpha he was crushing on. He put a hand on his chest and tapped it. “Calm down heart. He doesn’t like me nor a chance for him to like me so we’re just putting ourselves in pain. Be contented by just being his friend.” But deep down, Donghyuck knows that he will never be contented unless Mark belongs to him and when he belongs to Mark.


End file.
